villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Riotrooper
Riotroopers '(or Riot Troopers) are a para-military force of henchmen from the Japanese tokusatsu show Kamen Rider 555 and the accompanying film Kamen Rider 555: Paradise Lost. They are the first set of "Rider-like" soldiers within the franchise, the next would be the ZECT Troopers from Kamen Rider Kabuto. They are also the first case of a Rider originally created for a Kamen Rider movie that was later introduced in the TV series. They are employed by Smart Brain and are a personal army that fought against the title character Kamen Rider Faiz and his allies. As the show uses the Greek Alphabet as a motif, omicron (O) is their Greek symbol, and unlike the other rider gear, they seem to possess no Smart Brain number, most likely due to the lack of a phone unit in the Gear. Their data is derived from Kamen Rider Faiz with some modifications for mass production purposes, which results in the suits resemblance to a simplified Faiz. Both sets of troopers, in the series and in the movie, were destroyed by Faiz Accel Form. In the TV Series, they were destroyed by the Faiz Accel's Accel Sparkle Cut; and in the "Paradise Lost" movie, they were destroyed by Faiz Accel's Accel Crimson Smash. TV Series The Smart Buckle was created by Hanagata. There were six belts made to protect the Orphnoch King, but Hanagata said that the belts could also destroy him if they can protect him. Several Orphnoch were selected to wear the belts. They all wore black suits and shades, similar to Men In Black agents. Naoya Kaidō (the Snake Orphnoch) was originally made as leader of the Riotroopers until he found out that Yuji Kiba, the person who gave him the Smart Buckle, was planning to attack Mari and the gang. This made Kaidō quit being a Riot Trooper because he felt Yuji has lost his belief in protecting humanity. Kaido, with the help of Mihara, tried to take them out themselves, but were out-matched, only for Takumi to intervene and destroy them all. Suit actor, Makoto Ito, plays one of the TV Series' Riot Troopers (particularly, Naoya's replacement) in Kamen Rider 555, he would go on to play Daisuke Danda, better known as Kamen Rider Danki, in Kamen Rider Hibiki. Paradise Lost Movie The Smart Buckles are mass produced (approximately 10,000). These wearers were more akin to traditional military unit. Their purpose is to exterminate any human resistance that oppose the Orphnoch race. Led by Kamen Rider Psyga, they attacked the human sanctuary until Yuji, Yuka, and Naoya intervened. They were then sent to hunt Mari and Takumi, where Takumi regained his memory as Faiz, then henshin to protect Mari from them. When they are knocked out of the Rio Trooper form, they transform back to their Orphnoch form. Henshin Sequence The Riot Trooper henshin in the television series differs from the one in "Paradise Lost" movie. *'TV Series: The troopers scream "Henshin!" Then, the Smart Brain Logo on the buckle, which is connected to the belt and sticking out vertically, is inserted when being pushed forward into the belt. *'Paradise Lost': Instead of pushing over the buckles to start transformation, the Troopers touch a pad on their right shoulder after saying "Henshin!" Before the full transformation begins, the trooper's Orphnoch outline appears before becoming a Riot Trooper. Riot Trooper Gear *'Gyro Attacker' - The Riot Trooper's motocycle, which is based on the data of Faiz's SB-555V "Auto Vajin" and mass produced by Smart Brain for the Riot Trooper Army's mode of transport. However, unlike Auto Vajin, this bike does not have a Robot "Battle Mode" Form. It is installed with a Brains Generation Light 320 horsepower (240 kW) Engine. *'Axel Ray Gun' - The weapon resembles Kamen Rider G3's GK-06 Unicorn Combat Knife. The weapon itself is based on Faiz's Phone Blaster and Faiz Edge; consisting of a Blaster Mode and Blade Mode. The weapon itself can be stored in the handle bar of the Gyro Attack or in the trooper's left holster. It is unclear if it possesses an EXCEED CHARGE. Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:Villains